


Sex Is Just Down the Road

by anarchycox



Series: 20,000 Roads [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dorks in Love, Family, First Day of School, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Schmoop, Sexy Times, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the kids have finally started school. The guys have the house to themselves. Whatever will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Is Just Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist visiting the family one more time, especially if it was a sexy times. But of course there has to be a little bit of feeling with these sappy sappy dorks. This ties into dirty!denny over on tumblr (seriously if you want some deanbenny smut go check out that tag).

Dean's eyes popped open at 5:25am. Dean's eyes never popped open that early unless someone was in the hospital or jail. Benny had been gone for half an hour to get prep done at the diner, so that he could be home by 7 to help with the momentous day. Dean took a moment to breathe and stretch slowly in bed. He drifted in and out of sleep, smiling the whole time. It was another hour before he was properly awake and hopped into the shower. He was humming the whole time as he soaped himself up. He heard the door open and the drop of clothes on the ground. The shower door opened and Benny slid in.

"Morning cher, you seem awfully happy." Benny wrapped his arms around Dean and nuzzled his mate scar. Dean just kept humming.

"Just excited about today is all." Dean said, wiggling his butt a little.

Benny growled a little, enjoying the grinding, but then reluctantly pulled away. "I need to get breakfast started soon and I'd imagine the kids will start rolling awake shortly."

"You bet your ass they will." Dean turned and grinned at his mate. 

"Oh Christ, let me at least get the bacon frying before you do something stupid."

The house filled with the sound of Pink Floyd's "We Don't Need No Education." Quite loudly.

Benny sighed and dropped his head onto his mate's shoulder. "Right, too late for that I guess."

The two men got out of the shower and threw towels around their waist. When they stepped out into the hall, there was Adam leaning against the wall. Almost falling back asleep. "I'm filing war crime charges against you two jerks."

Dean patted his cheek, "That's fine. Ready for the the first day of school?"

Adam yawned, "Bite me Dad." He stumbled into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

The guys went to their room and got dressed. Benny went to the kitchen to cook up a feast and Dean went to check on Emma.

He could hear her shower going in the basement and banged on the door, "First day of school Sweet Pea, you ready for your last year of high school?"

"Bacon pancakes!" was the yell back.

"Benny's on it."

Dean trudged back upstairs. Mara was awake and at the table already. Dean kissed her head, "Hey girl, you ready for school, Grade 1 today, you excited?"

"Do I get proper minions?" Mara asked solving the puzzle her papa had put in front of her.

"Not til Grade 3." Dean explained.

"Stupid and unjust." Mara pouted.

"Isn't it though?" Dean kissed Benny as he walked by to wake up the twins.

"Hey guys," Dean was shocked they had slept through the music, but they had been up late last night too excited to sleep. "Time to wake up - it's your very first day of school." The twins slowly woke up and Dean took them to the now empty bathroom and helped them get ready.

By 7:45 everyone was at the table and eating away at the fruit and muffins and bacon pancakes. Everyone was making a big deal of the twins going to their first day of pre-k, there were gifts of new crayons and a ball cap for Quinn, a tie for James - he was going through a formal phase. Benny made lunches for everyone, even Emma who insisted she could just buy a lunch. Soon enough everyone was piled into the van and headed to the elementary school.

As a unit they walked the twins to their class, took a million photos, helped them put their stuff away in their little cubbies. It got to the point that the twins had to shoo the rest of them away. Mara was dropped at her classroom and the rest got back into the van and drove the three blocks to the high school. 

Dean turned to his older kids, "Now, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, love us, proud, don't get detention on the first day, blah blah," Adam grinned, "I got it dads. See you at the diner after school." Adam hopped out of the van and was gone.

Dean turned to Emma who smiled and kissed his cheek, "Call come I know the routine."

"Not sure about how I feel about my Sweet Pea gaining +5 sass levels." Dean grumbled.

"You love it." Emma said and headed into the school.

Benny turned the van towards home. The drive was quiet bar Dean's happy humming. Until Dean noticed a little sniffling sound. He turned in his seat and looked at his mate. His big tough alpha was crying a little.

"You okay there, babe?" Dean asked.

"Fine. Just our babies started school." Benny sniffed a little more, "When did they get old enough for school Dean? When did they stop being babies?"

"Do you want me to explain Earth's rotation around the sun, the passage of time and space?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up, cher." Benny sighed, "I just. We're getting old Dean."

"You maybe, me I'm just hitting my stride. My 30s are looking to be awesome. And for your almost late 40s why you're practically spry."

Benny pulled into their drive. "Doesn't it bother you how quick they are growing up?"

Dean shrugged, "Has to happen, might as well enjoy the lack of diapers and the quiet." He looked at his alpha, "You watch how mushy you get, because I sure as hell ain't pushing out another kid. You can wait for grandkids for that stuff."

"No, cher, I don't want another kid, they kick our asses as it is, just feeling a little blue." Benny opened the door and saw a banner that said Sweet Freedom, balloons, a wrapped package, and a bottle of champagne resting in a bucket. He smiled and looked at his omega. "Oh Dean." He kissed his mate.

"Hey, just because I'm happy their all growing up, doesn't mean we shouldn't mark the occasion. Can always count on Charlie can't you?" Dean pulled Benny towards the couch and sat him down. He opened the box of chocolates and popped the cork. He held out a glass to Benny, "To our kids."

"Our kids," Benny clinked with Dean and took a swallow. Dean certainly hadn't cheaped out on the booze. The bubbles tickled his throat. "So why do I get a gift?"

"More, we get a gift." Dean smiled and bounced on the couch a little. "There are certain advantages to all the kids now being at school. This week there are three days where we have the house to ourselves from 830am to 330pm. Listen to the quiet." Dean said, pausing to savour the lack of noise. "Open it."

Benny cracked open the box and saw massage oil, handcuffs, some plugs, a paddle and a couple other things. He laughed a little.

Dean grinned, "We don't have to have rushed I hope no kid bursts in sex. Dude we have the whole house to ourselves. For hours." Dean jumped up and stripped off his shirt. "Race you to the bedroom!" Dean shimmied out of his jeans and ran for it. Benny followed slower making sure to bring the box.

When Benny got to the bedroom Dean was already spread out on the bed, legs wide open, hand working over his hardening cock. Benny shook his head at his mate's enthusiasm. "Thought you said there wasn't a rush cher."

"Dude, it's been 6 weeks." Dean complained.

Benny froze, "it hasn't."

"Five kids in the summer. At home. Do the math. Technically there have been a couple handjobs and that time you tipsy rimmed me, but that's it. Mostly we've both just been wanking in the shower because fuck if we had time for anything more than that."

"Well that's just depressing." Benny said putting the box down and pulling his clothes off.

"Right?" Dean agreed, his hand was working faster over his cock and he had two fingers pressing against his hole where slick was starting to pool. His breathing was getting heavier. "So I figured, we burn off an orgasm, because that first one would be crappy anyways and then we can focus on each other more. Have some real fun."

Benny sat on the edge of the bed, now naked, and placed a hand on Dean's ankle, "You forget I'm a bit older than you there? My turn around period isn't what it used to be." He moved his hand slowly up brushing across Dean's thigh until he pushed a finger into Dean. Apparently that was all it took and Dean arched his hips up off the bed and came with a shout. "You aren't exactly in your twenties anymore there cher."

"So?" Dean pouted a little at Benny killing his high. "We can get you off and then I'll be raring to go!" They both paused, "Okay wait that's a dumb plan." Dean's lower lip was sticking out quite a bit at this point. Benny leaned over and nibbled at it.

"Shh, darlin, I got this covered." Benny kissed Dean slow, licking into his mouth, kissing him deeply. Dean sighed into the kiss, always loving the taste of his alpha. He was so busy enjoying the kiss that he didn't even notice Benny's hand moving, until three fingers were in his ass and touched his overstimulated prostate.

Dean shouted and pulled away from Benny, "Not a fun touch!" He shouted.

Benny grinned, "Oh it's a little fun isn't it?" His fingers were covered in Dean's slick. He wiped them onto one of the small plugs from the box and pushed it into Dean. Dean wiggled a little at the feeling but the plug was short and just missed his prostate. Benny pulled Dean up. "Now how about we go finish what we were doing in the shower earlier?"

Dean got the water going to the right temperature and they stepped under the spray. They took their time slowly washing each other but every time Dean reached for Benny's cock, Benny would bat him away. "No cher." Benny said washing Dean's hair.

"But I like it, it's in my top five favourite things about you." Dean said reaching again.

Benny turned him around and gave his ass a quick few taps. It moved the plug around a bit and Dean moaned. "Dean, I want to wait until I'm dying, begging for you to ride me. If we have the time I want to wreck you until you forget everything but my fingers and mouth and when you are almost too tired too wrung out for more, you'll climb on top of me and sink down onto my cock and get us both off." Benny wrapped his hand around Dean's dick that was already hard again. Water made for horrible lube but neither really cared and Benny's hand started to move skin back and forth. "All I want today is to watch my beautiful strong omega lose it again and again. I know your heat isn't for another 2 months, but I want the sheets to become saturated with your slick, I want the smell of you drenching our room, I want to drown in it." He moved his hand quicker as Dean leaned back into him. "I want to make a feast of you, for all the times we haven't been able to do this. Dean, I want to choke on your cum." 

And that was enough for Dean and he splattered over the bathroom wall. He would have collapsed to his knees if Benny hadn't been holding him up.

Benny turned off the water and dried Dean with a fluffy towel. "Go to the bed cher, chill for a couple minutes. I'll follow." Dean staggered out of the bathroom and collapsed face first on the bed. Benny took a little longer to get to him that he thought it should take.

"Had to clean the bathroom tile didn't I?" Benny smirked. "Also brought you some pie."

Dean lifted his head a little, "Pie?"

"Pie. Made fresh at the diner this morning. Apple with a cheddar crust."

Dean rolled over and sat up, reached for the fork. He rolled his eyes at the look on his alpha's face and let the big lug feed him the pie. "Don't get crumbs in the bed." Dean said around a mouthful.

"Yes because that would immediately ruin the mood."

Dean was about to speak, but Benny just shoved some more in his mouth. And made sure that no crumbs fell on the bed. They finished the slice and Benny put the plate on the table. 

"Roll back onto your tummy cher." Benny said and grabbed the bottle of massage oil from the box. He worked over Dean's shoulders and back, where he knew Dean kept his stress, where Dean spent his days hunched over his work table, or shoulder pain from carrying their kids around. Benny was thankful for all the kitchen work he did as it kept his fingers from cramping as he gave Dean a 40 minute massage.

Dean was a pile of goo by the time Benny started squeezing his ass, his thumbs rubbing hard at the crease where butt meets thigh. Dean opened his legs a little more. He felt his alpha shift down the bed more. He moaned as Benny moved the plug in and out a bit.

Benny sank his teeth into Dean's left cheek a little, sucked a deep bruise onto Dean's ass before pulling out the plug. "Lift up just a little." Dean threw a pillow at Benny's head and Benny put it under Dean lifting him a couple inches. The slick that had been building up behind the plug was pouring out of Dean. 

"mmm, this is in my top 5 favourite things about you." Benny licked at Dean, relishing the slick.

"What," Dean gasped, "are the other four?" He moaned as Benny's tongue pushed in and out of his hole.

Benny pulled away a little, "You really want that answer right now? Really, right now?"

"Right, later." Dean agreed.

And Benny went back to licking at Dean's hole, until Dean was a writhing mess beneath his mouth. Benny's control was long shot from the taste of his omega. Screw those lofty shower plans, Benny wanted to fuck. Benny moved a bit and bit at the already tender bruise on Dean's ass. "Would you have one more in you after this?" God he hoped the answer was no.

Dean wanted to say sure, but Benny was right, he wasn't in his twenties anymore. "Wish I could say yes, but I doubt it."

Benny sat up and leaned against the head board. Dean slowly got himself upright a little, his legs shaky. He saw Benny was touching himself a little and shifted so that he could lick at where the knot was already swelling just a bit.  Benny moaned at the feel of Dean's lips and shifted on the bed a bit.

He leaned over and got his hands under Dean's arms and hoisted him up. "Come on cher, up you go." 

Dean swung his legs over Benny and slowly sank down on the large alpha cock.

"Oh fuck babe, you're killing me here. So damn tight." Benny moaned and Dean settled onto Benny's lap.

"That's what happens when you don't fuck me for 6 weeks." Dean said as he began to rock up and down. "What happened to destroying me and all that? Choking on my cum?"

"Well, tell you what, you outlast me right here and now and then you can finish off in my mouth, how's that?" Benny asked with a growl as Dean rocked his hips.

"Oooh challenge." Dean grinned and picked himself up a little and slammed down onto Benny's lap. He moved faster and faster on Benny, giving the best damn lap dance Benny ever had. Dean was dying, wanted to cum again but also he wanted to fuck his alpha's mouth so he resorted to baseball stats in his head. 

Benny sank his teeth into Dean's neck and came, knot locked into Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Benny and waited for the alpha to catch his breath. Eventually Benny looked up at Dean. "Totally worth the wait."

"Sure was. But umm, if I could ask you to not move a muscle for the next 20 or so minutes until we can get apart that would be awesome." Dean shuddered as Benny moved.

"Oh and why is that cher?" Benny smirked a little, pushed up, because he was in the mood to be a cruel bastard.

"Because I'm determined to make it until then so that I can fuck your throat." Dean almost yelled and punched Benny. Which shifted him on Benny's lap. Caused Benny's dick to rub on his prostate and Dean came for the third time that morning.

Once his eye sight snapped back into focus, he groaned, "Well damn."

Benny laughed a little and hugged his omega tight. "Tell you what, you want to know those other four favourite things about you?"

"Sure." Dean snuggled into Benny.

"Your mouth." Benny kissed Dean's lips. "Your hands." He picked up Dean's fingers and kissed each one. "My claim mark on your neck." He nuzzled the scent gland. 

"And?" Dean asked when Benny didn't keep going.

"And? What?"

"That's four, what's number 5?" Dean pinched Benny's ribs.

"Your heart." Benny said.

They both paused and then burst into laughter.

"Okay that was too fucking cheesy." Dean groaned.

"How about I say your sexy as fuck bow legs?" Benny offered.

"Yup, let's stick with that." Dean agreed.

They snuggled until Benny's knot went down and cleaned themselves up and threw on sweatpants. Dean was a little wobbly as he went to the kitchen and put together some sandwiches. They ate in relaxed quiet, enjoying not having to feed kids or wipe down the table or referee a squabble.

Benny looked at his mate, "So what are your four other things then - I gave you mine."

Dean grinned, "So your cock was already mentioned. Because again it should be emphasized how fantastic it is."

"Not like you have a lot to compare it to." Benny said as he walked to the living room and grabbed the flat and warm champagne, taking a slug right from the bottle. He passed it over to Dean who also took a slug.

"Hey, I've watched a lot of porn, you've got a great dick." Dean said easily. "Then there is your eyes, they are a stupid intense colour. Your beard, feels so good on me. Also your hands, I love all your nicks and cuts from cooking. And your shoulders." Dean ran his hands over them. "I love how strong they are, hold us all up."

"Pretty sappy there cher." Benny said.

"So allow the omega a little sentiment." Dean batted his lashes and Benny laughed some more.

"Dork." Benny nudged Dean and Dean took another slug of champagne.

"You love it." Dean said.

Benny smiled. "Made you a promise earlier."

"Oh?" 

Benny dropped to his knees on their kitchen floor and pulled at Dean's sweats. Pulled at the elastic band. Dean lifted his hips up a bit and Benny pulled the pants off and wrapped his lips around Dean's flaccid cock. Stayed there let the warmth and wet of his mouth encase Dean's length. It took Dean awhile to get hard again after all the times this morning, but Benny didn't mind, just held Dean's dick in his mouth. Eventually Dean started to stir with interest and Benny began to lightly suck, gentle because he knew how sensitive Dean was at this point. Dean slumped in the chair some more and spread his legs apart. He moved his fingers into Benny's hair and tugged a bit.

"More, just a little more." Dean said quietly as he pushed Benny down so his nose hit pelvis. Benny stayed there for a moment, not breathing, tongue pressed against Dean's length. He drew his head back, flicked his tongue across the tip of Dean's cock, letting his tongue linger over the slit. Again and again the slow glide up and down, pressing, swallowing. Dean kept his hands in Benny's hair but let Benny set the pace.

Dean stayed silent through the whole blow job, until he just said, "Alpha." It was breathed out, a bare whisper.

Benny pressed all the way down and swallowed. He felt Dean pulse in his mouth, the cum shoots down his throat. He pulls back a little but keeps Dean in his mouth until Dean is soft. Benny loves the weight of Dean's cock in his mouth. He reluctantly pulls off when Dean tugs on his hair.

"Come on babe, let's go have a nap before we have to pick up the kids." Dean looked down and saw the bulge in Benny's sweats. "You wanna fuck me while I fall asleep?"

Benny smiled and they drifted back to the bedroom. Benny climbed into bed and Dean snuggled into him. 

"You sure cher?"

"Like falling asleep with you in me, been missing it." Dean mumbled already drifting off.

Benny moved Dean's legs around a little and slowly pushed into Dean, and rocked back and forth a little. He held Dean tight and Dean made happy sleepy noises. Benny rolled his hips gently, soft thrusts so as not to jar Dean too much. And after a bit Benny stilled and tightened his grip around Dean as he came. 

"Love you so much Dean." Benny said as he drifted off, Dean already asleep beside him.

****************

They had set their phones to wake them up 40 minutes before they had to start collecting kids. They should have had another hour of napping but the ring was loud and shrill.

"You've reached Dean, I'm all sexed out, please tell me it's an emergency." Benny groaned as Dean said this.

"I'm sorry, but this is Becky Rosen, Quinn and James' teacher?"

"Aw crap, sorry about that Ms. Rosen." Dean groaned as Benny swatted him a little. "Is there a problem?"

"There's been a bit of an incident, I think it would be best if you came and collected the twins early."

Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "We'll be there shortly." He looked at his mate. "Oops."

"What have we said about you answering without looking at the caller id? That paddle in the box is going to be put to use at some point." Benny grumbled as he found jeans.

They drove to the elementary school where all the other kids were playing at various activity centers.

The perky teacher came up to them, "Hi, so it's no big deal, a lot of children have trouble adjusting on their first day, but you need to talk to your children about appropriate conversations with other children."

Dean and Benny were confused, "Okay? How so?" Benny asked.

"We were drawing pictures that we were going to put together for a story about what we hope our school year would be like. James called the story weak and lacking in narrative structure and more confusing than Goblet of Fire? How does he know Harry Potter already?"

"He's had them read to him since he was six months old." Dean said easily, isn't that just normal.

"Okay, but maybe you could remind him that he's not a reviewer for the New York Times?" Becky twisted her fingers, "And then another boy made fun of James's tie. And Quinn reacted poorly. She didn't touch the other boy and neither will admit what she said, but she did make him cry and he's been scared to have his back to the room since their talk."

Benny squeezed Dean's arm tight to stop him from laughing. "We'll have a talk with the kids tonight."

"Great!" Becky clapped her hands, "Well you can take them out early today and I hope things go better when they are back on Wednesday!"

They grabbed the twins and bundled them into the car. It was still another hour and a half before any other kid was going to be ready so they decided to just go to the diner. Benny was sternly lecturing the kids while they sat quietly in their booster seats. He heard a sniffle beside him.

"Cher?" Benny asked quietly. 

Dean wiped a tear away, "None of our other kids have gotten in trouble on the first day of school. I'm so proud." Dean was thoroughly choked up.

"Great, this is what tears you up." Benny rolls his eyes. "Why is it that I love you?" He asked.

"I have a list. I can remind you if need be." Dean smiled, eyes still a little watery.

"You do not reward their behaviour." Benny said as they pulled up to the diner.

"Of course not." Dean assured his mate.

He pulled the kids out of the car, "Who wants pie?" Dean asked the twins.

They clamored and cheered and Benny kicked Dean's ankle. 

"Right, but no whipped cream on top." Dean said firmly, leading them into the diner.

Benny sighed and followed behind the three of them. 

And maybe he added a little whip cream to their slices. In trouble on the first day was pretty impressive.


End file.
